What Can Come From Pain?
by Aerix
Summary: Serena is sent to another world on the verge of death. What will happen to her? Will she even survive? Please R&R!
1. Twist of Fate

Hey!! You know, I've developed a philosophy about fanfics... if you can't think of anything to write for your stories, start a new one! This is my third fanfics I'm attempting. Unfortunately, my other two are nowhere near finished but I've read so many GW/SM fics I just *had* to write my own. So I hope you like this one!   
  
  
She looked over at him even thought the mixture of rain, tears, and blood made it hard to see. It hurt to move, God did it hurt. She visibly winced at the pain of turning her neck, but she didn't care. She needed to see him. Needed to see that he was okay.   
  
But he was not okay.   
  
She would have cried if she were in the right mind. But at the moment she didn't even know if she had a mind. She just stared at him. He wasn't staring back. He wasn't moving.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"This is a shorter way home. I promise," he said.  
  
"But it's so dark... Isn't there a safer way to go home? I don't really like alleyways."  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"No just... cautious."  
  
"Look, I really don't like it either, but I promised-"  
  
"You'd get me home by my curfew. I know." She sighed. "All right, let's just hurry."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She tried to sit up but her body screamed in protest and she let out a painful yelp. It even hurt to talk. She started to drag herself toward him. It took every last bit of strength and sanity to bare the sharp pains throughout her body.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey you okay?" he asked. "You're shaking."  
  
"I'm fine. Like I said I could really do without alleyways."  
  
"Hn well we're almost home."  
  
There was a rustling noise behind them. She looked back. "What was that?!"  
  
"Probably a cat. Come on."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She was dragging herself by her hands. As she went she left bloody handprints on the black concrete. The downpour of rain soon washed them away. Her breathing was jagged and short from the pain. When she finally reached him she collapsed on his chest. Then, using the last of her energy she raised her head and looked at his face.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I think we're being followed," she whispered.  
  
"Nonsense. You're being paranoid."  
  
"If you want to live, get down on the ground and put your hands on the back of your head," a voice called out. To make his words final, there was a clicking of a gun taken off safety.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Wake up," she pleaded. "Open your eyes!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Please! Please wake up!" More tears fell down her cheeks dragging blood and dirt with them. "I don't want to die alone. Don't let me die alone!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Wow, you've got quite a body," the man spoke as he looked her over.  
  
"Don't touch her!" her boyfriend warned.  
  
"And what are you gonna do about it?" he asked as he pointed his gun towards him. He said nothing. "Yeah that's what I thought." His attention turned back to the young girl lying on the concrete. "If you do everything I tell you to I promise you or your boyfriend won't get hurt." He started to reach down.  
  
And that's when all hell broke lose.  
  
Her boyfriend jumped up and tried to grab the man's gun. Alarmed at his action, the man pulled the trigger. A bullet was shot into his chest, shattered three or four ribs, and tore through a delicate muscle called the heart. His life was ended instantly. The girl stood up and screamed. Not thinking, the man pointed the gun at her and fired. She was hit in the stomach. She fell to her knees and lingered there for a few seconds. Then she completely fell over and her head struck the pavement rather hard. She was rendered unconscious and a huge gash formed on her forehead.  
  
The man dropped his gun. "No...! I just wanted money... not this!" he turned tail and ran as far away as he could.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I wish I wasn't alone," she cried. "I never pictured me dying like this. I never pictured me dying! Please, not like this..." Her whole body started to glow white but she didn't notice it. Infact, she was unconscious from pain and loss of blood. The light enveloped her body and then she disappeared.  
  
An hour later Darien Shields was pronounced dead and his girlfriend Serena a missing persons.   
  
A/N Yeah it's kinda short and stuff but I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer!! Ja!  
  
Aerix  



	2. No Emotions

Hello minna! Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! GW and SM are not mine but this story is! Please review!!  
  
Heero was in the middle of nowhere. Well, it might be 'nowhere' to some people but to him it was paradise. For starters, there was no one around. This was a major plus in Heero's mind. Trees, birds, and the sound of a babbling creek were added bonuses. Heero was sitting on a large rock, hunched over so his elbows touched his inner thighs. In his hands was a gun, which wasn't unusual of Heero. Nor were the thoughts going through his head.  
  
Heero had been considering suicide for the past three weeks. It just seemed there wasn't room for him in this total pacifistic world. The war was over; there was no use for him. Hell, even Relena lost interest in him was dating Quatre. Nothing would be the same for him. He had no control of where he was going in life, and that scared the shit out of him. 'Just one shot,' he thought. 'One shot and it'll all be over. I won't even feel a thing.' Heero mused with the idea in his head, 'Not 'feel' a thing... I've never 'felt' anything before. I don't have emotions.' But then he thought more on that. 'If I don't have emotions, then why am I doing this?'   
  
Heero looked up as a flock of geese flew overhead. Half of him just didn't care and the other half wanted to shot the hell out of them. He chose to ignore them and thought more on the matters at hand. And he came to a conclusion.   
  
He brought the gun to his temple and closed his eyes, preparing himself for an eternal sleep.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
In one swift motion Heero opened his eyes, stood up, pointed the gun in the direction of the noise, and took it off safety. If Heero could have felt anything, he would have gasped. Instead he just stared.   
  
***  
  
Serena jolted awake when she felt her body colliding with something, a hard something. The collision knocked the wind out of her. And then she heard a click of a gun being taken off safety. She immediately panicked. 'He killed Darien and then he found out I wasn't dead so he came back!'  
  
"No!" Serena cried out in an extremely horse voice. She started to drag herself with her hands away from the noise, even though one of her eyes was caked over in blood and the other was way out of focus. She had to get away. She had to live. As she tried to move her body became increasingly numb. At the moment she couldn't feel her legs and lower torso. But she didn't care, she just wanted to escape.   
  
***  
  
Heero watched as the girl struggled to get away from him. He saw the trail of blood as she pathetically dragged herself with her hands. "Hn." He lowered his gun. 'I have a choice. I could take her to help, or I could kill myself and I won't be alone when I die.' He sat back down on the rock. 'Do I want to kill myself because I have no emotions? Or is it because I'm unhappy? I think it's because I have no emotions. I don't even pity that girl.' He looked back at her. 'If I have emotions will I be happier? Will I start to enjoy life? It's worth a try I guess.'  
  
"Hey you," Heero said as he put the gun back in his pocket. The girl didn't listen to him. "Are you okay?" It didn't seem like he really cared. It was in that 'I really don't care I just have to do this' voice. Still no response. "Are you even alive?"   
  
Nothing.  
  
Heero walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She was breathing, but still not responding. He flipped her over on her back. Heero immediately saw her bullet wound in her stomach. It wasn't exactly fatal, but from the looks of it she lost a lot of blood and if anything that would kill her. He grunted and picked her up gently and started running in the direction of his car.  
  
***  
  
"Explain it to me again," the doctor said.  
  
"I already told you once. I found her in the woods."  
  
"And what were you doing out there?"  
  
"...Thinking."  
  
"Do you know who she is?"  
  
Heero was getting impatient. "I told you already. I have no idea who she is. I just saw her today!"  
  
"Sir, we've gotten the results back from DNA and fingerprint testing," a nurse said as she came in. "There's absolutely no record of her fingerprints, same with DNA. We've tried to find any family through the testing, but nothing shows up."  
  
"That's... not good. Do you realize how much paper work we're going to have?" the Doctor complained to Heero.  
  
"So. Is she okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine... we're going to have to put her in an orphanage when she recovers though."  
  
'No emotions = No good life.'  
  
"I have a friend who can take her," Heero said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Quatre Winner. He's got twenty-nine sisters already and lives in several mansions. I'm sure he can take her in. I'll call him now," Heero took out his cell phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Quatre there? It's Heero."  
  
"This is he."  
  
"I need to ask a favor of you Quatre," Heero said.  
  
"I'd be delighted to help."  
  
"How would you feel about having another sister?"  
  
"...Come again?"   
  
Heero internally sighed. "Maybe it'd be better if you came over here."  
  
"Sure hold on a sec let me get something to write the address down..."  
  
***  
  
Serena opened her eyes but quickly shut them due to the sun right in her face. She groaned and turned her face to the side so she could see. To her surprise there were four people in her room. 'My room?! This isn't my room!' She sat up quickly but a sharp pain cut through her stomach. Serena cried out and fell back to her bed.   
  
A boy with platinum blond hair walked up to her bed. "Please miss, don't hurt yourself any further. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. You'll be staying with my sisters and me until we can find your family. That is, if it's okay with you."  
  
Serena looked up at him with confused eyes. She didn't get it. "I know where I live."  
  
"Well apparently you're the only one. Computers can't find anything on you or your family at all," a man said in a doctor's uniform.   
  
"I live in Tokyo, Japan 3195 Kenako Way! (A/N: A have no idea what Serena's real address is so I made it up. Sorry!)" Quatre and Heero looked at each other. Heero raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.  
  
Quatre spoke up. "Tokyo Japan was destroyed over two hundred years ago."  
  
  
A/N: I just made the thing up about Japan. If you don't like it, TOUGH! I'M THE ALL POWERFULL GOD-LIKE BEING OF THIS STORY!!! Lol sorry. See you next chapter!  



	3. A New Start

Serena had never ridden in a limo before. Infact, she only saw them on TV shows. But in TV shows they usually had a small fridge or extremely huge speakers... this one had, well, flowers. It's not that she hated flowers; she was just a little disappointed. She twirled some of her golden hair in between her fingers and sighed as she watched the scenery through the tinted window. It had been a rough day for her. She tried to convince the doctor that she would be fine to go off by herself but nooooooooo she had to go home with this over polite aristocrat. Serena mentally slapped herself. This Quatre boy was nice; she didn't mean to think anything like that of him.   
  
"Miss Serena are you all right?" Quatre asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine Quatre just a little... confused," she stated. "What's happening makes no sense to me whatsoever. I know I lived in Tokyo, I know I have a family there along with friends and..."   
  
"Serena?" She looked at him with tears threatening to fall. It hurt so much; she didn't understand why he had to die. "I'm going to everything in my power to find the man who killed your boyfriend," he assured her.   
  
"Thank you Quatre," she said. She attempted to smile.  
  
"Master Quatre we're here," the driver said.  
  
"Thank you, Rashid. Serena, I hope you'll find our stay with us comfortable. But you might want to watch out for my sisters... They'll start to smother you when they see you."  
  
"I've never had sisters before," she stated almost happily.  
  
"Believe me," he said, "you're going to wish you hadn't." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't get me wrong! I love all of my sisters. Every one of them! It's just getting dressed up as a girl doesn't make it very easy on me. They'll all love you, I promise."  
  
"You're acting as if I am part of the family," she said in monotone.  
  
"...I'm sorry Miss Serena. I know you want to wait till we find out about your family. I apologize." Quatre said.  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm sorry if it sounded like I was angry at you. It's just really confusing. I just want to find my parents and get home."  
  
"I completely understand."  
  
"Thank you for everything Quatre. Especially for putting up with me!" She gave him genuine 'Serena' smile. "I hope that we can become good friends!"  
  
"Me too. Speaking of friends, I have one staying at my house right now. His name is Trowa Barton and he's my best friend," he said as the car came to a stop. He opened the door held it for Serena. "He doesn't talk a lot, but he's still nice to be around."  
  
She got out and started walking up the steps of his house, er, mansion with Quatre at her side. She had never felt so small before in her life. "You sure you live here?"  
  
Quatre laughed. "I'm positive I live here. Along with many other twice this size. Come on, I'll have my servants make a room for you. After that we can have supper. Excuse me, ma'am but can you take Serena here to a guest room?" he asked one of the maids.  
  
"Yes Master Quatre. Come this was Mistress Serena," she said and took her to an upstairs room.  
  
"Quatre!" he turned around to see who was calling him. He smiled.  
  
"Relena, what are you doing here?" He walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
"I was in the area for a conference and someone told me you were staying here so I stopped by," she said.  
  
Trowa walked out of the library and leaned on the wall. "Hey Quatre. Mind telling us what happened with Heero?"  
  
"It's kind of long," Quatre stated as he sat down on the couch. Relena took a seat beside him and Trowa was in a large chair to the right of the couch. "Heero found a girl out in the woods with a bullet wound in her stomach." Relena gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Yeah, I know. Well any way, he took her to the hospital and then called me up. You see the computer couldn't find any information on her or her family from fingerprints or DNA tests. If nothing shows up, I've agreed to adopt her as a sister."  
  
"What does she say about her family?" Trowa asked.  
  
"...She thinks she lives in Tokyo, Japan. She remembers distinctly that her boyfriend was shot to death so the doctors think that she might have a mental block of her past, a forced amnesia if you will. She might have read about Tokyo before, and then forced herself to 'remember' it."  
  
"That's so sad," Relena said. "Maybe pacifism hasn't been truly achieved."  
  
"What is going to happen to the girl?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm going to enroll her into St. Gabriel's with the rest of us. There's nothing else I can think of other then help her get on with her life."  
  
"Heero?"   
  
"He's here. I believe he's in the workout room," Quatre stated.   
  
"I'm going to go find-"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG!" Quatre and Trowa pulled out their guns as they ran towards the scream. When Quatre realized it came from Serena's room, he sprinted full speed with Trowa right behind him. Unfortunately, Trowa was concerned to see what was wrong he didn't see Quatre skid to a stop and ran right into him. From the floor, the two ex-pilots watched as a rather embarrassing scene unraveled.   
  
"YOU PERVERT!" Serena screamed as she hit Heero repeatedly over the head with her fists. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"   
  
"Um, Ms Serena?"  
  
"Quatre!" Serena whined. "He, he, he-"  
  
"It was an accident," he said.  
  
"YOU HENTAI!" she screamed and resumed beating him over the head.   
  
"What exactly did Heero do?" Trowa asked.  
  
She started to pout and pointed at Heero. "He walked in on my room while I was changing into the clothes your maid gave me!!"  
  
Heero scowled. "That's why you lock the door."  
  
"THAT'S WHY YOU KNOCK!" she screamed. Even Heero had to wince at its pitch.  
  
"Ms Serena, I'll have a talk with Heero. Why don't you change into those clothes now?" Quatre suggested. "Then we can have something to eat."  
  
Serena immediately perked up at the mention of food. "Thank you Quatre! I think I will!! Oh, and it's just Serena," she said and smiled.  
  
"All right Serena. I'll see you in a bit," Quatre said. After she closed the door to her room, he addressed Heero. "You realized you just walked into my sister's room while she was dressing.  
  
Heero threw his hands up. "I'm sorry! I thought she might be sleeping or something so I didn't want to wake her up by knocking. I just wanted to make sure that she was..."  
  
Quatre smiled. "You were making sure that she was all right?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Serena threw the door open and skipped over to Quatre. "I'm ready! Gosh I'm starved I don't think I've eaten in three whole hours!"  
  
He smiled. "We're having Italian tonight, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"WOO HOO!"  
  
'What an odd person,' Heero thought as he followed the group. 'Hn.'  
  
"Can I speak to you for a sec?" Heero asked Quatre. "Sure. Trowa, would you show everyone to the dinning room.  
  
"Quatre, her wound is completely gone," Heero said.  
  
"What? How would you know- oh," he said and blushed. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought it would be important to inform you of it. I'll do something about it."  
  
"Don't hurt her Heero," Quatre said.  
  
"Hn," he grunted and walked to the dinning room.  
  
AN: GW/SM's not mine but the story is yadda yadda yadda.  



	4. Secrets

Serena looked down at her pasta and sighed. Food sounded good when Quatre mentioned it but now it just seemed, well, unnecessary. How could she even think about eating when...when... Serena swallowed hard and looked up at the people around her. Quatre and Relena had a concerned look on their faces while Trowa and Heero weren't even paying attention.  
"Serena, are you sure you're not hungry?" Quatre asked.  
"I'm sorry Quatre I just..."  
"It's understandable. If you want to go up to your room and sleep some more, you're more then welcome to."  
Serena did her best to smile. "Thank you Quatre." She stood up and walked in the direction of her room.  
Heero grunted and stood up to follow her. Quatre reminded him once again not to hurt her. Without really listening he walked in her direction. When he reached her door he was about to open it, then thought better. He knocked on the door. No answer. He did it again with the same results. Next he tried slamming on the door. Still no answer. With no other options, he opened the door. He looked around and found Serena was not in her room. Then he noticed there was a balcony and Serena was leaning on the rail. He was about to confront her, but then she spoke.  
"A forced amnesia? But how?" she asked no one. "What about you, my precious friends and senshi? Was that all make believe? And what about Crystal Tokyo? All A dream? I can't accept that." She rested her chin on her fist as she looked over the beautiful scenery. "Can I though? This is my chance at leading a normal life without having to fight, without having my destiny and life set in stone. I can be free here." She shifted her hands that she rested her head on. "Destiny? Wasn't my destiny to marry Darien? But now he's dead... Maybe me being here is destiny. Maybe I'm not free after all." Tears made their way down her pale cheeks. "I'm forever used."  
'I can relate,' Heero thought. He shifted his weight to his left side, accidentally bumping into a dresser. Serena whipped around and stared at him 'Shit.'  
"How... how long have you been standing there?" she asked as she wiped her tears away.  
"Just got here," he lied. Before she could scream at him he spoke again, "I tried knocking but no one answered."  
"What do you want?" Serena asked.  
"You're wound. It's gone."  
Serena lifted up her shirt a little to look at it. She chuckled nervously. "I guess it is. What doctors can do today is amazing." Heero didn't buy it. She threw her hands up. "I don't know!"  
"Stop lying to me."  
"Stop lying to me!!" she shouted.  
"I heard everything. Now answer my question."  
"...I can't."  
"Why not."  
"I just can't!" she yelled. "Get out of my room."  
"No." he said and sat down on her bed. "I'm not leaving until you talk."  
"Better get comfy kiddo because I'm not going to spill my secrets to just anyone who walks in. Don't you understand? I've kept things from my own family and friends! Why should I tell a total stranger who I am."  
"I saved your life," Heero stated.  
"I wish you would have left me to die," she spat.  
"Now why would I do that?" he asked.   
"Please just leave," Serena said. He shook his head and lay down on her bed. "What are you doing?!" she shrieked.   
"You told me to get comfy. I am."  
"You're mean," she stated and sat down at the other side of the bed. After a few seconds, she too lay down.   
"Are you going to tell me?" he asked.  
"When you tell me your secret I'll tell you mine," she murmured.   
He visibly tensed up. "What do you mean?"  
"I don't know. I can just sense something about you. So when you can tell me your secret, I can tell you mine," she said and closed her eyes.  
"But I can't tell you," Heero whispered, for snores were already filling the room. He watched her sleep for a while, and then he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up," Quatre said as he lightly shoved Heero. He opened his eyes and grunted in protest. "I hope you can explain sleeping in the same bed as my sister."  
Heero sat up as fast as humanly possible and looked around. Sure enough, Serena was right beside him. He looked back at Quatre. "It's not like that."  
Quatre sighed. "Heero I trust you. Tell me what happened."  
"I said I wasn't moving from this spot till she told me about her wound and she said get comfy. I just fell asleep and so did she," Heero stated.  
"Well, come on. Let's have breakfast. She can eat when she wakes up," Quatre said.  
"Hn."  
Serena woke up thirty minutes after they left. She got up, showered, changed, and left the mansion without anyone noticing.  
  
I don't own gw or sm so please don't sue me. I love all of your reviews please keep them coming!!!  
  
Aerix 


	5. Past or Present?

"I... I can't believe they're dead," Lita said.  
  
"Serena can't be dead! Amy can't you check you scanner one more time?" Ray asked.  
  
"What would be the use? She's scanned the entire planet three times. A life force can't die out and then suddenly appear again," Minna stated.  
  
"Then why haven't they found her body!" Ray cried. "She's Serena! She's Sailor Moon! She can't just die! Do you hear me? You can't just die!" she screamed at the grave before them. She dropped down to her knees and rested her head on the gravestone as she cried.  
  
"Ray..." Amy said with worry.  
  
"Inner senshi."  
  
All the scouts looked up. Amy was the first to speak. "Hello Pluto."  
  
"Ray, you needn't cry any more. Serena is very alive," Pluto said.  
  
"How? We've scanned everything," Lita said.  
  
"Because she is in the future," Pluto stated.  
  
"In Crystal Tokyo?" Minna asked.  
  
Pluto shook her head. "No. Due to the events Crystal Tokyo will not be formed. But something to that affect will be. At the time Serena is at, it is already constructed, though it is a icon for peace rather than a place to rule from."  
  
"So why did you come to us?" Ray asked.  
  
"Because there will be an evil resurfacing and it will try to destroy the kingdom that's so important for peace to prevail," Pluto explained. "And I want you to go and help Serena."  
  
"Of course we will!" Minna said.  
  
"Then you'll be on your way," Pluto said and without warning opened up a time gate. "You have all been enrolled into St. Gabrielle's so report there. Your clothes and some extra money have been placed in your dorms. You'll meet Serena there."  
  
They all nodded and stepped into the gate.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"No... No, no, no, no, no!!" Serena shouted, gaining some odd looks from the others in the library. She read over the article once, then twice. How could this possibly be?!  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but would you mind keeping it down?" a man with a long braid asked politely. "Hey are you okay? You don't look so hot. What are you reading that's making you cry so much. Hey!! You look like that girl in the picture. Are you related or something?"  
  
"Y-yes, I guess you could say that," she said. "But she's not dead!"   
  
"That newspaper is over three thousand years old. I'd say she's dead," he said.  
  
Serena threw the newspaper at him. "No she's not!" she screamed and stormed out of the library.  
  
"Sheesh what's up with her. Yuy? Hey Heero! What's up?"   
  
"Have you seen a girl go by here? With long blond hair that goes up in two buns?" he asked.  
  
"You just missed her, bud. She stomped out, screaming that this girl wasn't dead. As if. This paper dates back three thousand years ago in Tokyo!" Heero promptly grabbed the paper away from Duo and started reading. His eyes narrowed and he took off after her. Duo raised an eyebrow. "What is up with them? Oh, it's almost three! I better get over to Q-man's house!" Then he too ran out of the library.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Heero tossed the newspaper on the desk in front of Quatre. "Read."  
  
"That girl looks like Serena," he commented as he read it. "My God. Didn't she say that Darien was her boyfriend?"  
  
He nodded and signaled for him to keep reading. "But Heero, this paper is too old for it to be her."  
  
"It would make sense, wouldn't it? It's the reason the computers can't find her family. That system was only devised three hundred years ago. She said she lived in Tokyo, and her boyfriend was shot. Only her blood was found. Blood from her bullet wound."  
  
"You want me to believe that she's from the past?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't want you to believe anything. I'm just... I don't know."  
  
"HeeeLLOOOO!!"   
  
"That would be Duo," Quatre said.  
  
"I'm going to work out. I'll see you later," Heero said and made his way to the courtyard. Once there, he stretched for a while to warm up. Afterwards he did a series of punches, kicks, and flips. Suddenly he stopped and without even looking behind him he said, "I know you're there. You can come out now."  
  
A very embarrassed and a very red Serena walked away from her spot and made her way up to Heero. "I was here first ya know," she informed him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"How did you learn all that? The martial arts stuff?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Someone taught me," he said.  
  
"Um... You wanna spar?" she asked.  
  
If Heero was at all surprised by the question, he didn't show it. "I can't fight you."  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Because I'd hurt you," he said.  
  
"I don't think so bub!" she said. She hadn't been Sailor Moon all those years and not come out with a few good moves!   
  
He almost smirked. "Believe me, this is something you don't want to do."  
  
"Believe me, I really want to do it!" she whined.  
  
"All right," Heero said. "Don't blame me if I brake your arm or something."  
  
"Don't worry, 'cause in the name of the Moon, I will defeat you!" she said and got into her old stance.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at her. 'What on earth was that?!' But he really had no time to thing. Serena had just launched her attack.   
  
  
He he he. Cliffy!! Hope you peoples liked it ^^. Ja for now!!  



	6. A Bit of Insanity

Serena tried to kick Heero in the face but her easily caught her foot and held it. Serena grunted and flipped around with her foot still in Heero's grasps and this time successfully kicked him in the face.   
  
'What the hell?' Heero thought. He tried to punch her upper chest but she moved and caught it between her side and her arm. He tried to punch her with his other arm but the same happened. Serena slammed her knee into his gut and then let him stumble away. After a few choice words he got back in his fighting stance.  
  
"Heero you should know better then to fight with a weak onna."  
  
Serena was surprised at the new voice and turned her attention toward it. Heero seized the opportunity and charged at her. Serena saw this out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to avoid it but there was no way to escape. So she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She jumped.   
  
"Missed me Heero!" she called up from the tree that she was perched on.  
  
"What do you want Wufei?" Heero asked, ignoring Serena.  
  
"Nothing in particular. Quatre invited me to stay over since school's going to be starting soon," he said. "I'll spar you if you'd like some real action."  
  
"That's okay Wufei. I think I'm going to go in now anyway."  
  
"Will you help me down first?" Serena asked.  
  
"Which room are you staying in?" Heero asked.  
  
"Heero?" Serena called.  
  
"On the second floor around the huge balcony," he said.  
  
"Please Heero?" she asked.  
  
"I'm around there too. I have to change out of these clothes before we do anything else. I suppose we should find an outfit for the formal at St. Gabriel the day before school starts."  
  
"HEERO!!"  
  
"Quatre said he'll have some guys come by and fit us for a tux. Why don't we just go to the gym downtown and workout?" Wufei suggested.  
  
"This is so not cool! Heero please!"  
  
"Duo will want to come with us," Heero said.  
  
"That braided baka someone should shoot him," Wufei muttered.  
  
"Heero please! I'm afraid of heights!" she cried.  
  
Heero sighed and gave in. He walked over to the tree and gracefully leapt from limb to limb till he was on the same branch as Serena. He walked over to her and picked her up so her back was supported by one of his arms and her legs rested on the other.   
  
He looked at her. "I'm going to jump."  
  
"All riIIIIEEEE!!" Serena yelled as they were plummeting towards the ground. She rapped her arms tightly around his neck and squeezed her eyes shut. She was so busy yelling she hardly noticed when they reached ground.   
  
Heero stood awkwardly with a screaming blond in his arms that had her arms so tightly around his neck he felt like he was going to pass out from lack of air. "Uh, Serena?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Heero. "You can let go now."  
  
"Oh sorry!" she said and quickly jumped out of Heero's arms. "Thank you!" she said cheerfully and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Before he could respond she had run into the house laughing madly. Wufei started snickering but he mearly grunted and touched the place where he had kissed her.  
  
"Serena!" Quatre called as he watched her zoom past.  
  
She skidded to a halt and looked at him. "Yes Quatre?"  
  
"We just got the invitations to the party at our school," he said.   
  
"Oh there's a party?! Cool!" she said energetically.  
  
"Yeah... It's a formal dance and you need something to wear. You should go shopping today since the party is day after tomorrow."  
  
"But... but... but I don't have any money," she said and blushed.  
  
"That's okay," he said and handed her a card. "That's my credit card. You could probably buy twelve mansions with it so don't hesitate to buy anything you like. You should probably buy some other clothes and accessories for school."  
  
"Thank you... brother," she said.  
  
Quatre smiled at that. "You might need some help. I'll ask Heero to go with you."  
  
"Uh wait, Quatre," she said. "Um, is there going to be a lot of people there with dates?"  
  
"Most people will be with dates, yes. Unfortunately I won't," he said.  
  
"What about Relena?" she asked.  
  
"We just broke up," he said sadly.  
  
"Oh my gosh Quatre I'm so sorry!" she said and hugged him.  
  
"It's okay, Serena," he said.  
  
"I'll get you something, okay?" she asked.  
  
"That's all right," he said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go find Heero and drag him along with me," she said and zoomed back the way she came. When she saw Relena flirting with Heero, she stopped dead in her tracks. As her anger rose to its peak she stomped off toward Heero.  
  
"Excuse me, Heero, I need to ask a favor of you," she said almost too sweetly.  
  
"Heero and I were talking," Relena butt in.  
  
"Flirting, you mean, and right after dumping my brother!" she shouted. She grabbed Heero's wrist and dragged him out of the courtyard. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT!" she shouted once inside.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
She was so caught up in being furious that she didn't hear him. "What?"  
  
"Thank you for getting me out of the situation," he said. "What did you want?"  
  
"I need you to help me go shopping," she said.  
  
Heero sighed. 'I guess I owe her.' "All right."  
  
"Yay!" Serena shouted and hugged him then zoomed off to what she thought was the door to the garage.  
  
"Serena, that's a broom closet," Heero called, trying to not laugh.  
  
"I knew that!" she said from inside. When she opened the door she, along with brooms and mops, tumbled out and hit the marble floor rather hard. "OOWW!" she rubbed her side. "There's going to be a bruise there..."  
  
Heero put everything back into the closet and helped Serena to her feet. Then he led her to the right door to the garage. "I get to drive," he informed her.  
  
"I get to pick the car!" she said and looked over the hundreds of cars in the garage. She finally decided on a dark blue Mustang convertible with black leather. Serena jumped in and started to bounce up and down excitedly as Heero turned the car on and put on his sunglasses. "I don't know any malls or anything around here so you'll have to pick."  
  
"HEY HEERO!! WAIT UP BUDDY!"  
  
"Damnit," Heero muttered.  
  
"Hey, it's that blond from the library," Duo said as he approached the car. "Quatre said that you were going to the mall and I don't have anything else to do so I'm going to go with you."  
  
"No you're not," Heero informed him.  
  
"You can come, Duo," Serena said and smiled.  
  
"Great," he said and jumped into the back seats. "I never caught you're name, babe."  
  
"Serena," she said.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you. What are you waiting for Heero, let's go!"  
  
Heero floored it and they shot out of the garage, barely missing the exit. He smirked when he saw Duo almost fall out of the car. He looked over to Serena who wasn't really minding the speed. She pulled out some sunglasses from the glove box and put them on. She noticed Heero staring at her and smiled.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road, Heero," she said.  
  
"Hn," he grunted and returned his gaze to the black pavement.  
  
"Heero you're going to pass our exit!" Duo shouted. Heero slammed on his brakes, turned the car, and floored it, gaining some choice words from other drivers. "YOU IDIOT!" Duo screamed.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Um, I'll have two double cheeseburgers, a chocolate shake, a supersized fry and um... a garden salad," Serena ordered and passed over the money. When she got her food she sat with the two boys in the food court.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't that hungry," Duo commented.  
  
"I'm not," she said and started a burger. "We've been shopping for five hours and I still can't find a dress I like."  
  
"Well, look on the bright side. At least you bought all these new clothes," Duo said.  
  
"Yeah," she said and swallowed. "Hey Heero what were you and Relena talking about?"  
  
"She was talking about the formal. I think she wanted me to go with her," he said.  
  
"And are you?" Duo asked.  
  
"God no," he said.  
  
Serena sighed. "Thank you."  
  
Heero looked at her weird. "What?"  
  
"That would have hurt Quatre if you went with her. Thanks for not going with Relena," she said.  
  
"Oh, for a sec there I thought you were glad he wasn't going with Relena because you wanted to go with him," Duo said.  
  
Serena blushed. 'Maybe.' "What gave you that idea Duo?"  
  
"I dunno. You two would make a cute couple," Duo said.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell," Heero growled.  
  
"Well excuuuuuse me!" Duo said and stood up. "I'm getting hungry. I'll be right back."  
  
"The dance is probably going to suck. For me anyway," Serena said. "Not only will I not know a single person except for you guys, I won't have a date. I'll look so stupid just sitting off to the side by myself."  
  
"I do it all the time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stand off to the side by myself."  
  
"Is it very fun?"  
  
Heero sighed. "It's more boring then hearing Relena giving a peace lecture in school."  
  
"Then it's settled then!" Serena said happily.  
  
Heero blinked and gave her a confused look. "What?"  
  
"You'll be my date!"   
  
"I will? What?"  
  
"You yourself said its boring going by yourself, you don't want to go with Relena, and I don't want to be by myself because I'm so new! It's perfect!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Back!" Duo said cheerfully. "Hey Heero, what's up? Why is your face so red? Are you blushing? Oh my god of death you are! Heero Yuy is blushing!"  
  
"Maxwell," he growled. "I do have a gun."  
  
"I know. So do I," he said. "It's hard getting out of habit, isn't it?"  
  
Serena looked at them weird. "Why would someone need a gun?"  
  
"No reason," Duo said.  
  
"Weren't you going to get some food?"  
  
"The lines are too damn long. Let's just go find a dress and get outa here," He said.  
  
"Great idea," Serena said and stood up. After she dumped her leftovers in the trash she raced off to find a suitable store. A glint caught her eye and she skidded to a halt. When Duo and Heero finally caught up with her, she was staring at a dress in the window. She pointed to it. "That one!"  
  
  
A/N: Thank you all for your nice reviews ^^. It means a lot to me! I'll get the next chapter up sooner then I posted this one.   



	7. Reunion

Quatre watched Heero stumbled with a mountain of bags in his hands followed by an overexcited Duo. "Hey Heero," Quatre said. He was greeted by a grunt as he tried to climb the stairs. Then Serena walked in with a huge grin on her face. "You look happy," Quatre commented.  
  
"I am!! I got this really cool dress plus I got a date to the dance!" she said energetically.   
  
"That's great Serena," Quatre said and smiled. "Who will be escorting my sister to the dance?"  
  
"Heero!" she said and giggled. "And don't you go playing 'big brother' on him either!"  
  
"Don't worry Serena. I've known Heero for a very long time. I trust him," he said. "Would you like to ride in the limo with the rest of us? Or I could order one for just you and him."  
  
"We'll go with the rest of you. Isn't that right Heero?" Serena called.  
  
Heero was walking down the stairs. "I don't care."  
  
"Good!" she said. "I'm going to go to bed now! Good night!"   
  
"Good night Serena," Quatre said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heero, the other guys are getting fitted for tuxes. You should come with me," Quatre said.   
  
Heero nodded and followed him to a large room. Duo, Trowa, and Wufei were standing on stools while three men were holding measuring tapes up to him. Duo was the first to notice the pair.  
  
"Hey hey hey, here he is now! C'mon Heero, why don't you tell us all you're little secret?"  
  
"What are you talking about Maxwell?" Wufei asked.  
  
"About the dance. Who you're taking," Duo said. "Come on Heero the other guys want to hear this!"  
  
"Hear what?" Trowa asked.  
  
"That he's taking Quatre's little sister to the dance!" he said.  
  
Wufei started to laugh. "I bet you're jealous Duo."  
  
Duo gave him a death glare. "What are you insinuating Wufei?"  
  
"Oh you know what I'm talking about," he said.   
  
"I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" Duo shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Wufei started snickering. 'Pay back for putting honey in the shampoo.'  
  
"Come this way, Sir," one of the men said and led him to a stool.   
  
"Hey! Watch where you're touching! I said I'm not like that!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Whatever you thay thir (say sir)," the man said and went back to measuring.  
  
"So did you ask her or did she ask you?" Trowa asked.  
  
"She cornered me into taking her," he growled.  
  
"I guess it's better then Relena, ne?" Duo asked  
  
Quatre stiffened at this. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Little miss princess was flirting with Heero earlier today. If it weren't for Serena, Relena would have been the one to back Heero into a corner," Duo said.  
  
"Oh..." Quatre said. "I just remembered something. I'll be right back." And with that he ran out of the room.  
  
"Baka!" Heero spat in Duo's direction.  
  
"Stupid boy getting himself worked up over an onna," Wufei mumbled.  
  
"I'll be right back," Trowa said and ran after Quatre. "Quatre! Wait up! Quatre!"  
  
"Leave me alone Trowa!"  
  
"No, because I don't want you do to something stupid over a stupid girl who doesn't know a good man when she sees one!" Trowa said.  
  
"Y-you mean that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I wouldn't say anything I didn't mean," Trowa said. "You're a good guy Quatre. I mean, not a lot of people would be willing to take in a new family member they knew nothing about! I'm sure that you'll meet a girl who is right for you."  
  
"Thank you Trowa," he said. "I think I'll be going to bed now."  
  
"Goodnight Quatre. I'll see you tomorrow before the ball thing," he said and returned the room.  
  
Quatre walked into his room and turned on the light. Lying on his bed was a basket of flowers with a large white bunny rabbit. Attacked around the rabbit's neck was a note:  
  
  
  
To the best brother that anyone could ask for and then some.   
  
  
Quatre smiled, turned out the lights, and went to bed.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Quatre, your sister is going to make us late!" Duo whined. "Let's just go without her!"  
  
"We are not leaving her behind! Just hold up. You know how women are," Quatre said.  
  
"Serena HURRY UP!" Duo shouted.  
  
"JUST A SECOND!" she yelled. "I'm coming out! Don't laugh at me!" She shyly opened the door and peaked out. Then she opened it all the way and took a few steps forward.   
  
Heero was breathless. He had seen nothing so... so... beautiful or pure in his entire life! Serena caught his gaze and looked down at her black spaghetti strap dress and then back to him. The motion made the sequences on her dress shimmer. "What? Is it that bad? I knew I shouldn't have bought this dress! Just leave without me!" Serena turned back to go in her room but Heero grabbed her wrist. "Huh?"  
  
"You... you look fine. Come on, let's go," he said.  
  
She smiled and hooked her arm through his and let him walk her out to the limo. He opened the door and let her in first. She scooted to the very back and popped open a mirror. She gave it to Heero who was now sitting besides her. "Hold this for a sec." She opened her purse and took out some diamond earrings and carefully put them in. Then she took out some other sort of matching jewels and put one of them in each of her odangos.   
  
"Why did you wait to do that now?" Duo asked.  
  
"Because someone was getting impatient and yelling at me," Serena said sweetly.  
  
"Oh..." Duo mumbled.  
  
In five minutes they arrived at the school. Heero helped Serena out of the car and walked with her. Serena gasped at the size of the ballroom... and the number of people in it. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Come on, let's get a seat with everyone else," Heero said and walked over to a large table with a candle in the middle of it. He pulled out a seat for Serena and took a seat for his own.  
  
"Aw now ain't Heero the gentleman," Duo cooed.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Heero!" Relena called and ran over to the table. "Would you like to dance?" she asked, completely ignoring Quatre.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that right is reserved for me," Serena said.  
  
"What are you, his date?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Heero said as he stood up. "She is." He held out a hand to her. "Serena would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sure?" she said, unsure of herself. Heero and Serena walked out onto the dance floor. "Um, Heero... I don't know how to dance."  
  
He shrugged. "That's okay I don't either."  
  
"Oh this is going to be fun," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.  
  
Heero smirked. He took one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder and took the other one in his. Then, with all the grace, speed, and strength he had gained as a Gundam pilot, he started to dance. Serena almost shrieked at the sudden movement but then got in step with Heero. By the end of the song she was worn out. She rested her head on Heero's shoulder, which caused him to tense up. She felt it and pulled away.   
  
"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm a little bit tired. Let's go back to the table." Heero shrugged and followed her. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, so when Serena suddenly stopped he walked right into. He mumbled an apology but he noticed she didn't hear him. He also noticed that she had her hands clamped over her mouth staring strait at their table.  
  
"M-mina?" she whispered, barely audible. "MINA!"  
  
Mina looked away from the boy she was flirting with. She smiled at her and started to run towards her. "Serena!" Serena started running to and the met in a warm embrace. "I though...! Oh, God Serena! We all thought that you were dead!" Mina said with tears running down her cheeks.   
  
"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Serena cried and hugged her tighter. "I knew it all wasn't in my mind! I knew it!"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Long story that I will tell you later. Heero! Come here! Mina, this is my date Heero!"  
  
"Oo Serena's got a boyfriend!" Mina said.  
  
"It's not like that!" Serena said and blushed. "That boy you were FLIRTING with is Duo. The blond guy is my new adopted brother, Quatre. They guy with the bangs is his best friend, Trowa, and the guy Ray is fighting with is Wufei. HEY RAY!"   
  
Serena was suddenly trapped in an embrace from the fire senshi. "I was so worried! Don't you EVER do that again!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ray," Serena said, returning the hug. "But everything is just fine."  
  
"Serena." Serena turned around to see a girl with blue hair. Of course it was none other then Amy. She hugged Serena. "I'm glad that you're all right."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Serena! Is that you're date? He looks like my old boyfriend!" Lita said dreamily.  
  
"Hands off!" Serena said playfully. "He's mine!"  
  
"Of course," she said and smiled. She too gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey, come on you guys, let Serena have some fun with her boyfriend. We'll see you later Serena," Mina said and winked.   
  
"Bye!" she said and dragged Heero back out to the dancing floor.  
  
"Who are they?" Heero asked.  
  
"Proof that I'm not crazy or that I didn't have this 'forced amnesia' thing," she said. He looked at her blankly. "Let's just have fun now. We can talk when we get back."  
  
He nodded. "I guess you aren't tired anymore."  
  
"Not anymore," she said.   
  
"Good," he said and started to dance faster to the rhythm, dragging her with him.   
  
Mina returned to the table, but saw that Lita was already talking to the guy she was flirting with. She looked around the table. One guy- looking kind of depressed -caught her attention. She sat down by him. "Hi!" she said and smiled.  
  
"Oh, hello miss," Quatre said.  
  
"My name's Mina, what's yours?"  
  
"...Quatre..."  
  
"Well Quatre, would you like to dance?"  
  
"All right," he said and they both walked out to the dance floor.  
  
Amy saw that three of her friends were interacting with guy, the fourth was arguing with one. With nothing else to do she sat down and opened up her mercury scanner thing and started to play chess against the computer. Trowa noticed this and sat down by her. She didn't even realize he was looking over her shoulder. Then he pointed to the screen. "There."  
  
Amy jumped. "I'm sorry! You startled me!" She settled down. "What did you say?"  
  
He pointed again to the screen. "Move your queen there. You'll win."  
  
"She looked back on the screen. "You're right. Thank you."  
  
"Would you like to play me?" Trowa asked. No one played chess as well as himself. Quatre played him sometimes but he always kicked his butt.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"No... My friend's house that we are all staying at is a ten-minute walk... You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
Amy smiled at him. "Sure why not," she said.   
  
"Just a sec," he said and ran up to Quatre. "Me and Amy are going back to the house."  
  
"You go Amy!" Mina shouted.  
  
"We'll all catch up with you later," Quatre said.  
  
Trowa nodded and ran back to Amy. "It's okay." He grabbed his and her coat and they left out the front door.  
  
"That's interesting. I'm a black belt myself," Lita said.  
  
"Really? That's cool," Duo commented. "A chick who can fight!"  
  
"You have no idea. I've been thrown out of schools for fighting," she said and sighed. "So what's it like going to this school?"  
  
"Why? You planning to be thrown out of this one too?" he asked.  
  
"Hey! No... I just..."  
  
Duo smiled at her. "You wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Now wasn't that interesting," Heero commented as he watched Duo and Lita go onto the dance floor.  
  
"Yeah your and my friends are really hitting it off!" Serena said and giggled.  
  
"I think Wufei and that other girl will literally start hitting on each other though," Heero said. "Yep there they go. I think that's going to give Wufei a black eye."  
  
"Now what are they doing?" she asked.  
  
"They're yelling at each other and now they're coming over to dance," Heero said.  
  
Serena giggled. "That Ray! I'll have to have a talk with her later."  
  
"I think she'll be to busy with Wufei to do anything else," Heero stated. Serena started giggling again. "But seriously, that was very odd."  
  
"Sure was," Serena said. "They're really great, though. You should get to know them."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What's with you and grunting?"  
  
"I don't like to talk a lot."  
  
"Why?" Serena asked.   
  
Heero was getting slightly uncomfortable. "Because I was raised that way."  
  
"To not talk? You sure have strange parents," Serena said.  
  
He sighed. "I don't have parents." 'What the hell am I doing? Why am I opening up to her?'  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry. I guess I don't have parents anymore either," she said.  
  
Now Heero was feeling extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't use to opening up to anyone nor was he use to people laying down their problems to him. He abruptly pulled away from Serena, who was looking up to him with confused and hurt eyes.  
  
"Sorry... I'm... sorry..." he muttered and walked away from her.  
  
Serena continued to look after him with tears wielding up in her eyes. "Heero...?" She quickly wiped away any tears and ran out of the school.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Checkmate," Trowa pronounced.  
  
Amy giggled. "I don't think so." In one move, she not only blocked her king but put Trowa in a stalemate. "I believe I win this one."  
  
Trowa's jaw dropped as he looked from his piece to hers. "That... no way... But I... but I..."  
  
"You're quite an opponent," Amy stated. "I haven't had a challenge like this for a while."  
  
"I've never been beaten," he stated simply. "What to go again?"  
  
"Of course," she said. She and Trowa started to pick up all their pieces up and place them back to their original spots. Amy's hand accidentally knocked off a few of the pieces to the floor. Trowa and Amy instinctively reached down to get them at the same time, causing them to bump heads.  
  
"Sorry," they said at the same time. Amy started to blush furiously and Trowa rubbed the back of his head nervously. He glanced at her. 'She's cute when she blushes.' He was about to speak his mind but was suddenly interrupted when the front door slammed shut followed by Serena sobbing as she ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Serena?" Amy asked. She stood up and ran after her. "Serena? What's wrong?" She reached her room and knocked on the door. "Serena why are you crying?"  
  
"It's all my fault!" she sobbed. "I should have never thought of anyone else but Darien! This is just what I deserve!"  
  
"Serena..." Amy said. Trowa put a hand on her shoulder and jerked his head back to the lobby, signaling they should leave her alone. Amy nodded and walked back with him, with Trowa's arm around her.  
  
  
A/N: I don't own gw or sm so please refrain from suing me ^^. I love all of your reviews please keep them coming! Ja!  
  
Aerix  



	8. School Sucks

Heero quietly opened the door and walked in. He was doing his best not to wake anyone up for it was three in the morning. As he walked through the living room he noted Amy and Trowa sleeping soundly on the couch. Heero frowned and continued to stealthily make his way to his room. He opened the door, walked in, and closed it without a sound.  
  
"You sure stayed out late Heero."  
  
Heero scolded himself for being surprised by the other person. He had made his younger sister cry, of course he was going to confront him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I suppose you know why I'm here," Quatre said and turned on the light.  
  
"If you hadn't of been here you wouldn't be a good brother," Heero said.   
  
"Yes, well a 'good' brother would beat the shit out of anyone who made their little sister hurt," Quatre said icily.   
  
"I made a mistake," he said.  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"Taking her to the dance," he said. Quatre was stunned. He thought he was going to say 'letting my emotions take control of me,' or something.  
  
"I was an idiot to think that I could 'fit in' or whatever. Quatre, I'm different then all of you. War is the only thing I was meant for and now that it's gone...! I have no meaning hear, in life. Your sister was asking about me and I couldn't take showing her my emotions. I panicked. I left her. I am weak," he said the last sentence bitterly and sat down on he bed. He bent over and held his head in her hands.   
  
"Heero, Serena cried herself to sleep. You know what she was saying? 'Serves me right for thinking of anyone besides Darien.' She thinks what happened is her fault. And do you think that you're the only one feeling what you are? Look, I might have a family and a business but still I even think what's the point of all this? My destiny is fulfilled, why do I keep going?"  
  
"But you do."  
  
"And so have you. Heero, the war has affected all of us. And not just the Gundam Pilots, but everyone!"  
  
"I know Quatre," he said. "I just feel so lost."  
  
"Wait till school starts. It'll get your mind off of things. But Heero," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you don't make it up to my sister by tomorrow, I'll shoot you," he said and smiled.  
  
And for some odd reason, Heero believed him.  
  
***  
  
"Serena, come on, get up. We've got to go to school," Quatre announced and tapped on the door.   
  
"Coming," she called and opened the door. "Quatre! Almost all of my stuff's gone! I was robbed!!"  
  
"Calm down Serena. I had our servants move most of our stuff to our dorms," Quatre stated. "They got rid of the uniforms so you can wear whatever you want."  
  
"Cool! All right, I'll be out in a moment!" she exclaimed and closed the door. She came out ten minutes later with a baby blue halter top on along with black pants that stopped mid calf. She had her pink lipstick on and her hair was up in its usual hairstyle.   
  
"Um, Quatre, what about school supplies and stuff?" she asked.  
  
"I've already gotten it all taken care of, Serena. Don't worry, you'll be okay," Quatre said, detecting her nervousness.  
  
"What about my friends?" she asked. "Is Amy still here?"  
  
"Amy along with the rest of the boys has already gone to their dorms. We have about three hours till school officially starts. I'll show you to your dorm and locker," Quatre said.  
  
"We get both?"  
  
"Yeah, the dorms are in a completely different building then the school," he said. "Since I registered you under Serena Winner, your locker will be next to mine."  
  
"Great, that way you can make sure I don't get lost," she said and smiled. She took Quatre's hand and walked outside where a white limo was waiting. He helped her in and closed the door.   
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you going to be okay? I mean, after last night?" he asked.  
  
"I think so," she said.   
  
"You know it's not your fault," he said. Serena bit her lower lip. "Serena?"  
  
"It hurts so much Quatre," she said. "I mean... Me and Darien... we were suppose to grow up together and marry and have a kid named after me and, and, and... I was an idiot to think that I could just forget about it. Darien was... he was my soul mate. Don't you understand? I'm not suppose to be with anyone besides him... Destiny has tracked me down even here to make sure I don't run off course." To Quatre's amazement, she never shed a tear. It's as if she was accepting this pre-destined life.  
  
"No, Serena, you're wrong," he said softly. "Heero's been through a lot. More then you can imagine. It's hard for him to do normal things like talking. He just got uncomfortable last night and ran. He's afraid to open up to people because he's scared that he might be portrayed as weak."  
  
Serena started to laugh. It was an empty laugh though. "He... he sounds like a warrior," she said.  
  
"He is... he was, I mean," Quatre said as the limo came to a stop.  
  
"I am, or was, one too," she said and opened the door and walked out.  
  
"Sere, wait up!" Quatre called and jumped out of the limo. "Let me show you to your dorm.  
  
"That's all right, Quatre, I can find it myself. You should worry about yourself," she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" She nodded. He handed her a key. "It's room 208. The dorms are co-ed so you might get a guy for a roommate. If it is a guy and he's treating you in anyway your don't like-"  
  
"Quatre, it's okay. I'll be fine. And if I run into any problems with my roommate I'll be sure to get you," she kissed him good-bye and started her search for her dorm.  
  
It took her about a half hour to locate her room. It was on the third floor of the five-story building. She took out the key Quatre had given her earlier and guided it into the keyhole but before she could even turn it, the door was quickly opened and she was faced with the barrel of a gun.  
  
"Maxwell I warned- Serena? What the hell are you doing here?" Heero lowered his gun.  
  
"Is- is this room 208?" she asked. He nodded so she handed over a piece of paper that said where her dorm and locker was. He handed the paper back to her and moved so she could get into the room.   
  
"Looks like all my stuff's packed," Serena commented. "Quatre doesn't have to do all this."  
  
"Serena-"  
  
"He even took all my make up!"  
  
"Serena please-"  
  
"Oh, my school supplies! Look! He even got me some of those fuzzy pink pens!" she said and started to look through the rest of her stuff.  
  
"Can we talk," Heero stated more then asking.  
  
"I don't think there's anything to talk about," Serena said. "It was my fault about what happened. So I'm sorry. There, we're done talking." She walked past him to check out the kitchen, but before she could go very far Heero grabbed her hand.  
  
"Serena, it's not your fault," he said. "I walked out on you. It's my fault and... And I need to make it up to you."  
  
"You don't have to do that because, really, it is my fault. I was only suppose to be with-"  
  
"Serena, Darien is dead," Heero said harshly. Those words cut through her like knives and he saw it. "I know it's hard when someone you know dies, I've been through it countless times. But Serena, they're dead, and you're not. It's okay to hurt, but it's not okay to shut down opportunities because of it." Serena smiled brightly at him. "What?"  
  
"That's the most you've ever talked to me!!"   
  
"So?"  
  
She threw her arms around him. "We have to celebrate this happy occasion! How 'bout you take all of us, my friends and yours, out somewhere tonight! That way you can pay me back AND celebrate for saying more then a three letter sentence!" The let go of him. "I'm going to go tell everyone else!" Then she ran out of the room like there was a mobile suit on her tail.   
  
Heero looked at the door she had just run out of and blinked a few times. Then he did something few people have ever heard; he laughed. Not that maniacal laugh when he killed something or someone; but a pure, full-hearted laugh. And he was damn proud of himself for doing so.   
  
***  
  
After Serena told everyone what was happening, she barely had time to go back to her dorm and pick up her stuff. Heero was still in the room. He handed her a piece of paper.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"Your new schedule," he said. "Quatre was worried about you being in classes with people you didn't know. He dropped by your new schedule about an hour ago."  
  
"Am I in any with you?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "First, third, we all have the same lunch, and fifth."  
  
"How many periods in a day?"  
  
"Five. Including lunch," he said.   
  
"So second period is the only one I don't have with you," she stated.   
  
"Yeah. Hurry up and get ready. We can walk to the first class together," he said.  
  
"Um... I have a problem," Serena said.  
  
"What? Are you all right?"  
  
"I can't figure out if I want to take the blue or the pink fuzzy pen," she said.  
  
Heero sweatdropped "You're wearing blue."  
  
"Right! I'll take the pink one," she said and grabbed it along with a notebook. She grabbed his arm and walked out of the dorm.  
  
"But Serena," he said. "I really am sorry."  
  
She nodded. "I think I understand, so don't be sorry."  
  
He nodded as they stepped into the school building. He reached over to where her hand was wrapped around his arm. She was excepting him to push her arm off now that there were people around but to her amazement, he placed her hand in his. She looked up at him in astonishment. He just smiled at her, and they continued to class.  
  
As soon as they walked into classroom 090 they were greeted by Quatre. "Hey you guys over here!" Serena was sitting between Heero and Quatre and Heero was beside Duo.  
  
Just then, Relena came flaunting her way in. She walked her way over to where the boys were sitting then stopped in front of Serena, looking down on her in disgust.  
  
"You're in my seat," she stated.  
  
"What are you talking about? There are no assigned seats," Serena said.  
  
Relena gave off one of those short laughs that said what-the-hell-are-you-thinking-I'm-right-on-this-you-bitch. "Any seat next to Heero is MY assigned seat."  
  
Heero quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it in between her eyes. "Go away."  
  
"All right, Heero, only for you," she said and tried to flutter her eyes. She walked away and class began.  
  
***  
  
"God DAMNIT!" Serena yelled as she slammed her food tray on the table causing everyone to look at her.  
  
"Sere, are you okay?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No I am NOT!" she shouted and pointed to Duo. "IT'S ALLYOUR FAULT!!"  
  
"What did you do?" Trowa asked Duo.  
  
"I made some funny faces at her in second period since she was across the class room. She started to laugh out loud and the teacher gave her a DT," he said.  
  
"I wanted to actually have a good time at school this year..."  
  
"Should we call off getting together?" Quatre asked as Mina sat down next to him.  
  
"I guess," Wufei said and scooted closer to Rei.  
  
"Let me guess, Serena got a Detention slip," Lita said and sat down next to Duo.  
  
"You're correct," Amy said.  
  
"I have a question," Heero said.  
  
"Shoot," Serena said, stuffing her mouth full of fries.  
  
"You said that these people are proof that you aren't crazy or are having that forced amnesia," Heero said. The table went dead silent. All the girls shifted uncomfortably in their seats.  
  
"We'll have to talk about that later..." Lita said. "First we need to discuss some things with Serena."  
  
Heero nodded and continued eating.   
  
***  
  
Serena quickly ran out of the detention hall and to Lita and Mina's dorm. When they let her in she dropped her stuff on the floor and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"So, what's up?" she asked. "Why are you guys here?"  
  
"Why, don't you want us to be?" Mina asked, obviously teasing her.  
  
"No, no! It's nothing like that!" Serena said. "I mean, if you're here, there's got to be a reason."  
  
"You're right," Rei said. "There is one."  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
All the girls looked down at their feet, not one of them wanting to tell her that they had to fight again, that there was no end to their destiny. Serena immediately picked up on it.  
  
"NO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "NO I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT AGAIN!"  
  
"We don't have a choice," Lita stated simply. "No warrior here can help what's going to happen. It's our destiny-"  
  
"To be here and fight?!" Serena yelled. "Isn't there anything else in life then fighting?!" She jumped off the couch, picked up her stuff, and ran out the door. She ran up to her dorm as fast as she could. When there, she slammed the door behind her, and jumped on her bed.   
  
Heero looked at her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just... had an argument with my friends," she said 'friends' bitterly. She wasn't crying thought, even though she was on the inside.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm just a little upset," she said.  
  
"Want some ice cream?"  
  
She looked at him weird. "Huh?"  
  
He opened the freezer door and pulled out a pint of chocolate and threw it and a spoon to Serena. "Ice cream. A heal-all."   
  
"Thank you," she said and to her surprise, she actually was feeling better. "Hey, Heero, ya wanna know something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you're a warrior and all... I just wanted to tell you that I am too," she said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I can't tell you," she said and stuck out her tong at him.  
  
Heero walked over and sat on the bed beside her. "If I tell you would you tell me?"  
  
"Um... you go first and maybe I'll tell you," she said.  
  
"If you swear not to tell anyone else I will," he said.  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die!" she said.  
  
"I'm a Gundam pilot," he said.   
  
"What's a Gundam?" she asked.  
  
"You don't know what a Gundam is?" Serena shook her head. "Do you know what a Mobile Suit is?"  
  
"No..." Serena said.   
  
Heero sighed and stood up and retrieved his laptop. He opened it up and hacked into some military files that kept some videos of the Gundams. "This is a Gundam."  
  
Serena gasped as she saw huge machines flying around and blowing up little versions of the machines. There were six clips in all, one showing Wing Zero and Epeon (sp?) fighting, one showing Shenlong and the Talgeese fighting, one showing one using large guns to blow up mobile suits, another showing a black Gundam using a scythe to chop through hordes of mobile dolls, the next showing a Gundam blowing up and entire colony and the last showing one with two sickles.   
  
"Who else...?" Serena asked. "Who else is like you?"  
  
"Quatre, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa," he said.  
  
Serena swallowed hard. "And... and who blew up that colony?"  
  
Heero looked away. Should he really tell this girl that her own brother destroyed countless lives, even if they were OZ soldiers?  
  
  
A/N: Lol... My hands are hurting from typing... heh heh... Have you noticed that my chapters are getting longer? My hands sure have! Thank you all for all the nice review!! It's keeping me writing this! More reviews = more chapters ^^. Ja!  



	9. The First Battle (aka Fun With Eggs)

"It was-"  
  
A loud knocking on the door interrupted Heero. Serena stood up and opened the door. "Hello Quatre, come in!"  
  
"Hey Serena. Just thought I'd check up on you," Quatre said. "Oh, Heero, hello."  
  
"Heero and I were just talking," Serena said.  
  
"About what?" Quatre asked cheerfully.  
  
"Gundams," Heero said in his monotone.  
  
"Gundams?" Quatre panicked. "Heero you didn't tell her...?"  
  
Heero nodded. "She has a right to know whom she keeps company with."  
  
"But, but... I've done so many things I don't want her to know about!" he practically screamed. "So many lives...!"  
  
"Quatre, don't worry about it," Serena said. "You were fighting for the right cause, weren't you? See, it's all right."  
  
"I suppose..." he trailed off. "Serena, where's your roommate?"  
  
"He's right there," Serena said, pointing to Heero.  
  
"Heero's your roommate?!" Quatre yelled. For some odd reason, he had the urge to whip out his gun and shoot him to death.  
  
"Why else would I be in here?"  
  
"Apologizing," Quatre stated.   
  
"He already did that," Serena said. "See? We're friends again!"  
  
"You must be really good 'friends' if he told you about us," Quatre murmured.  
  
"What do you mean, Quatre?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh... nothing," Quatre said, avoiding the death glare of Heero's.  
  
"Did you only come to check up on me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Uh... No. Duo wants to go to a club," Quatre said. "I was just inviting you to come along with us."  
  
"Sure, I got all my homework done in detention," Serena said. "You're coming too, right Heero?"  
  
He nodded and got both of their coats. "Which one are we going to?"  
  
"Crystal Tempo," he said.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Serena stated and took Quatre's hand and they were on their way.  
  
***  
  
"So I told him to get the hell away from my car or he was gonna get a beat down!" A very enraged as well as a very drunk Duo yelled.  
  
Trowa and Wufei started giggling. "Beat down," Wufei repeated.  
  
"Feet down!" Trowa said.  
  
Wufei burst out laughing so hard he started to slap the table.  
  
"Quatre, your friends are scary when they're drunk," Serena commented. She was being wise and stayed with just Shirley Temples.   
  
Heero sighed. "You should have seen them when Duo held a drinking contest."  
  
"Hey you guys... I'm not feeling to hot..." Duo started. Suddenly his cheeks bulged out and he covered his mouth with hands. He promptly ran to the bathroom.  
  
"If he's throwing up already he's going to have a hell of a hang over tomorrow," Quatre commented.  
  
"Uh-huh," Serena said.  
  
***  
  
She made her way into the bar. There were several high energy levels omitting from that area and she intended to find out what they were. If she found one of 'them' on her first night, she would indeed be entitled to a promotion. An evil smile played on her lips. Then she wouldn't be able to be bossed around by the mistress...  
  
A boy with a black jacket and a long braid bumped right into her. Without even as much as saying 'please don't kill me master' he doubled over and threw up. Almost on her new leather shoes.  
  
She was pissed. And that would explain why she hurled an energy ball in his direction.  
  
  
***  
  
Heero and Quatre stood up with guns ready when they heard the explosion. Serena immediately knew what was happening. She had felt the presence of a high level youma enter the bar and someone made it mad.   
  
'I have to get away from them so I can transform!'  
  
"Serena, get out of here!" Quatre commanded.  
  
She nodded and ran out the back way. After she checked to make sure that no one was there, she became Sailor Moon and ran back into the club/bar. She screamed when she saw Heero lying on the floor with blood running from several wounds and his mouth. A very enraged Serena looked back up to her rival. She was wearing a black leather suit and shoes and carried twin swords.   
  
"You...!" it screamed. "I'll kill you now!"  
  
Serena jumped into the air before the swords could make contact with her flesh as the youma charged her. When she came back down she rammed her foot into the back of her neck. The woman screamed in pain. Quatre fired off shots and to Serena's surprise, it hurt the woman. As it screamed out in pain, Serena took her scepter and finished it off.   
  
Sailor Moon ran over to Heero's side and got down on her knees. "Heero, wake up!" she shouted. She started to shake him. "I can't loose you too, Heero, wake up!"  
  
His eyes fluttered open. Serena could have started partying right there and then if she hadn't of seen Quatre pick Duo up.   
  
"Please, Miss, can you take care of Heero there? I need to get my friend to a hospital!"   
  
Serena nodded and watched as he carried him out the door and to his car. Then she turned her attention back to Heero. "Where were you hit? Where are you bleeding?"  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter. I need to stop the bleeding," she answered.   
  
He pushed her away and tried to stand up. He was able to do it, but visibly winced several times and had to lean against something. Heero scanned the club. "Serena? Where's Serena?"  
  
"She's fine," Sailor Moon stated. "Remember, Quatre told her to leave. She probably went home."  
  
Heero suddenly lunged at her. He grabbed her shoulder. Hard. "Who are you? How did you know Quatre said that?" He said in his monotone. When she didn't answer, he squeezed her shoulder harder and she cried out in pain. "Answer me."  
  
"I c-can't! Ow!" he squeezed even harder. She tried to pry his hand of with her other hand, but her grabbed her wrist and squeezed it as equally hard. "Stop it Heero!"  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked. She shook her head and tried to back up but he pulled her even closer. "Tell me!"  
  
Serena/Sailor Moon was backed into a corner with only one thing left. She swiftly kicked him you-know-where. His eyes grew wider in shock and he involuntarily let go of her. She quickly jumped away from him, gave him an apologetic look, and ran out the door.  
  
***  
  
"That's going to leave a mark," Serena said as she observed her shoulder in the mirror. "Stupid Heero..." She walked away from the mirror and sat down on her bed. "I wish he would get back... I hope he's not hurt to badly." 'Maybe I should wait outside for him.' She stood back up and walked over to her window. She could see that Heero was dragging himself along with the other two drunk ex-pilots.   
  
She immediately ran outside to greet them. Wufei and Trowa were stumbling around, holding onto each other. "Serena," Heero said, "Would you do me a favor and take them to their dorms?"  
  
"Sure. Are you going to be okay?"   
  
He nodded and head back up the stairs. "Um, come one you guys," Serena said and took hold of Trowa's arm. She easily guided them back to their separate dorms and quickly ran back to her own.   
  
"Heero, are you all right?" Serena asked. "Sit down!" He did as she wished and sat down on his bed. "Where are you hurt?" He took of his green tank top to reveal several cuts and bruises on his chest. "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna go get some bandages and stuff!"  
  
"I'm fine," he said casually.  
  
"Hey! I got a C+ in First Aid. I think I can tell if something's okay or not!" she said and ran into the bathroom. She emerged with disinfectants, band-aids, gauze, cotton balls, ointment, and anything else she could find. She dropped in all on the bed next to Heero and picked up some disinfectant and a cotton ball. She drenched the cotton ball with the stuff and dabbed it lightly around Heero's wounds.   
  
"Doesn't this stuff sting?" she asked him.   
  
He shrugged. "I've felt worse."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"I jumped of a building and broke my leg. I had to set it myself," he said.   
  
"Ouch," she said and winced at the thought. She put the disinfectant aside and threw the cotton balls in the trash. She picked up the gauze a taped a bit to his skin. "There we go!" She picked up everything and went back to the bathroom. "Guess I didn't need all this, huh?" She skipped back out and plopped down beside him. "How does it feel?"  
  
"Better," he said. "Thank you."  
  
"No prob!" she said and smiled at him. "So what happened?"  
  
He started to think about it, and he dazed out. Who was that girl? And that monster thing she was fighting? Serena noticed that he wasn't with her and started waving her hand frantically in front of him. From shear instinct he suddenly grabbed her wrist. She winced and cried out in pain since it was the wrist he had bruised earlier.   
  
"Sorry," he said, but instead of letting go he observed it. The bruise went all the way around her wrist like someone was... He suddenly let go and stared at her.   
  
"What?" she asked. He reached up to her opposite shoulder and delicately moved the clothing aside. He was now staring at an extremely large and ugly bruise. Serena gently laid her hands on his. "I told you I was a warrior."  
  
He pulled away from her and just stared at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was going to but Quatre came... and I couldn't exactly tell you with all those people around..." She looked back at him. "Are you mad?"  
  
He shook his head. "We should go to sleep."  
  
She nodded and walked over to her bed, lie down, and fell asleep. Heero, however, didn't sleep. He just stared at her.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God it's 9! I'M LATE!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
Heero walked out from the kitchen. "No you're not. They called off school till they can find out what really happened at the club. Relena's worried about it. She thinks it might be a terrorist or resistance group."  
  
She smiled. "A free day?"  
  
He nodded. "You want breakfast?"   
  
"Sure! What did you make?"  
  
"Bacon and eggs," he said and walked back into the kitchen. He emerged with two plates and set them down on the table.   
  
She took a seat across the table from him and started to dig in, literally. "So are you going to do anything today?"  
  
"Duo's in the hospital. I was going to stop by. You can come if you want," he said. She nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at him blankly. "For what?"  
  
"You wrist and shoulder," he said.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I've felt worse," she said. Then she noticed that Heero used that same sentence of dismissal and started laughing.  
  
"How so?" he asked. "Besides when you were shot."  
  
"How have I had worse? Let's see... I've died before. Twice actually! But the Imperium Crystal brought me back to life."  
  
He looked at her like she was insane. " Sure it did."  
  
"Hey!" she yelled and flinged the eggs that were on her fork at him. It hit him between the eyes. "Bulls eye!"   
  
He smirked and flung his at her. It landed in her hair.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted. She picked up a handful of her eggs and threw them at him. He returned the favor so she picked up her plate and dumped the entire thing on his head. He tried to fling all of his by using the plate but she dodged it and ran around the room laughing madly. Heero calmly walked into the kitchen and came back with something in his hand. Serena noticed this and stopped dead in her tracks. "No!"  
  
Heero started to nod his head while she started to shake hers. Suddenly he pulled the trigger and Serena shrieked.  
  
A/N: 'Nother one out!! YAY!! As always, please review! More reviews i get the sooner the next chapter comes out! Ja!  
  
Aerix 


	10. Shots and Stuff

So guess what! I found my original password and I can finally start adding to the fist story started (Not the one under Shadow Tenshi) SoooOoOoOoOoo this is just chapter 10 And i'm writing chapter 11 as we speak so have fun!  
Serena shrieked then looked up at the egged covered Heero through wet hair. In his hand was a faucet extension (you know those things at the side of a sink that kinda looks like a gun and you spray off dishes with) that he was holding proudly. Heero was surprised when she started laughing. He lowered his weapon and looked at her funny.  
  
"You look- hahahaha! You look so funny!" she said. She was laughing so hard she sank to her knees.  
  
"And you don't?" he asked.  
  
"Hey!" she said indignantly, then started laughing again. "Wouldn't it be funny if someone walked in? They'd think we're having some kind of kinky-"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Knock much?" Heero asked.  
  
"What did you do?" Quatre asked Heero angrily.  
  
"She started it."  
  
"What happened?" Quatre asked Serena as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Heero said something and I threw my eggs at him and he sprayed me with that faucet hose thing," she said and laughed. "Oh that was fun."  
  
"You better go change, Sere, we're going to go visit Duo," Quatre said.  
  
"All right!" she said excitedly and scampered off into her room.   
  
Quatre glared at Heero dangerously.  
  
"I made her laugh, didn't I?" he asked.  
  
Quatre sighed. "I'm just worried about her."  
  
"You mean with me."  
"Yes."  
  
"Quatre, I'm not going to do anything to her," he said, completely serious.  
  
"I'm ready!" Serena announced as she bounded into the living room. Quatre smiled at her endless supply of energy. "Like it?" She said, indicating to her outfit. She was wearing a black tank top with olive green shorts.  
  
"You look like Heero reversed," Quatre said and laughed.  
  
"I know!" she said and giggled.  
  
There was a knock on the door frame, seeing how the door was open, and Lita walked in cautiously. "Hello? Can I come in?"  
  
"Hey Lita! You can come in!" Serena said.  
  
"Just checking! Making sure I wasn't interrupting anything," she said.  
  
"What would you be interrupting?" Serena asked curiously.   
  
Lita and Quatre sweatdropped. "Never mind. Anyway, I wanted to see if I could go with you to go see Duo. You know, I worry about him."  
  
"Not a problem at all," Quatre said and smiled. "I'm sure it would make him feel a lot better a lot faster if he saw his girl."  
  
Lita blushed and laughed. "You have some brother Serena."  
  
"I know, isn't he great?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Well let's get going," he said, trying to hide his own blush.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Duo?" Quatre asked as he knocked on the door. He opened the door to check inside. It was too late; he couldn't dodge the flying bedpan as it slammed into his forehead.  
  
"I TOLD YOU!! NO MORE SHOTS, NO MORE KNIVES, NO MORE DISCUSTING MEDI- Oh, hi Quatre... uh... sorry about that..."  
  
"It's... okay Duo," he said as he tried to stand up. Serena had to help him up. "I'm just a little dizzy."  
  
Duo tried to sit up in his stretcher. "I swear that nurse has it in for me, man. I get seven shots a day! Seven! And like twelve pills that look like they should be for horses!"  
  
"Well then they're giving you the right stuff," Heero said.  
  
Duo pouted. "Are you saying I look like a horse, Heero?"  
  
"You don't look like a horse, you're very cute!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Horses are cute," Serena commented.  
  
"Hey you're not helping!" Duo shouted. "No one loves me!"  
  
"Aw Duo," Lita gave him a hug. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, babe," he hugged her back. "How 'bout a kiss to make it all better?" Lita giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "Oh now I definitely wanna get out of here. How much longer do I have to stay here?"  
  
"Doctors say about two more days," Quatre said. "But I'll see if I can get you out of here by tomorrow."  
  
"Which nurse is yours, Duo?" Serena asked.  
  
"The big one with brown hair in a bun. Tell her I've had shots up the wazoo and I don't need anymore!"  
  
"I'll do that for you Duo," she said and smiled. "Anything else?"  
  
"I want Lita," he said as he gave her a hug again.  
  
"Well, I think the rest of us are going to go. We'll leave you two alone," Quatre said. "We'll be by later to pick you up Lita."  
  
"Thanks," she said. "It's a big help."  
  
"No prob. See you guys later."  
  
"Bye!" Serena waved furiously then followed her brother out the door.   
  
"No good-bye kiss Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero grunted then walked out the door to catch up with the other two.  
  
"I forgot to tell the nurse!" Serena exclaimed when they were outside.  
  
"I'll do it," Heero said and ran back inside. He quickly found the nurse Duo described. "Duo Maxwell said the effects of the shots are wearing out, and that he needs another one or two."  
  
The nurse grinned evilly. "Thank you." Heero watched as she hurried off to his room then walked back out to the car.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I'm bored."   
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"I dunno. Take me somewhere."  
  
"You can go by yourself."  
  
"But I'll be lonely and I won't have any fun!"  
  
"So go with some of your girl friends."  
  
"They're all with your guy friends."  
  
"I don't know what you can do."  
  
"How about we get some stuff for our dorm?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
Serena thought for a minute. "Like a TV and some video games!"  
  
"Fine," Heero got off the couch and got his jacket and car keys. "Where are we going?"  
  
"The mall, duh!" Serena said as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
It took them six minutes and thirty two seconds to get there from the dorms on account of Heero going 27 miles over the speed limit and it took them less to get home with their new big screen TV, PS62, and 17 choice games. Serena guessed he really wanted to play them.  
  
When they returned to their room, the door was opened. Heero took out his gun and walked in first with Serena right behind him. He saw someone move in the corner.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded. Heero quickly turned on the light switch without taking his gun off of the figure. Behind him Serena feinted.   
*Apologizes humbly* There'll be more, I promise! They'll be bigger too! They won't stop this time!! Pleeeeease don't kill me *whimpers* 


End file.
